The Bachelor
by xoTrollyXO
Summary: Bella and her best friend Tanya find themselves on the bachelor competing against each other for Edward Cullen. He chooses Tanya. They are now married and a baby is on the way. Where does this leave Edward and Bella. Eventual EB rated M for future sexing.
1. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**I'm so very sorry I haven't updated in forever, but honsestly I don't like the way any of my stories are going right now.**

**So, I'm re working them all and the new and improved ones will be up in the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for your patience,**

**NTMREashleyXcore.**


	2. First cut is the deepest

**A/N- I know you guys have read this all before, but its different I swear. I changed a few things. So here is your new chapter, thank you for waiting.**

**BPOV**

Do you know what its like to be broken? Broken beyond repair, I will never be fixed again. Every time I look at them my walls break and I'm broken again. I try to keep my composure, but it just gets too damn hard at times.

They ruined me- no broke me. It felt like it was the ultimate betrayal. From both of them.

Well long story short me and my best friend Tanya went on the Bachelor as a joke. We used to make fun of the desperate girls thinking they would fall in love in months. Little did I know we would both fall for him. Eventually the show was ending and low and behold we were the last two. I was head over heels in love with him and he chose her, he broke me completely. I just can't understand. Were all those 'I love you's" a lie? I know he had to choose, but he felt much more, I don't know, Edward around me.

That was over a year ago, now they are happily married and she is carrying his child. Tanya and I aren't as close as we used to be and that's my fault because I could not see them together. The wedding was hard enough, the news she was pregnant was the last straw. I just couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't bear it. Tanya Cullen, it should be Bella Cullen. I was in love with him; I was so stupid I fell in love with him which gave him the power to break my heart.

He didn't break it he shattered it. Edward Cullen would always have some part of my heart. Scratch that he would always have my heart. I don't know if I could let anyone else in. Nobody could ever fix me.

I don't know if I wanted anyone to fix it.

"Anybody home?" I heard _him _yell. Why were they here?

"Yoo hoo Bella!" I heard Tanya yell.

Why did I have to give her a key?

"Umm, upstairs." I said making a beeline to the mini fridge and grabbed some Jack Daniels. I would need hard liquor to make it through this night. They came up the steps and I could not avert my gaze from her swollen stomach.

I couldn't help from looking at her belly. She's really pregnant, and she looked so cute. It hurt so bad; I didn't want to even look at it.

"How far along are you Tanya? Your as big as house!" I said and she looked mortified and I just laughed. "Just joking, you're just so cute when your pregnant." I reassured her.

"Well to answer your question 6 months."

"Oh, that's great. Is it a boy or girl?"

"Its a baby girl; Brynn Marie Cullen. Oh, that reminds me can we use your middle name?" I wanted to say no so bad. It should be a happy moment for us. We were best friends.

"Sure it would be an h-honor." I said my voice cracking with tears I tried not to let fall.

"Are you crying Bella." Tanya asked.

"I'm just so happy for you- for the both of you." I picked up my Daniels and took a giant sip.

"So, Bella have you found a love interest?" Edward asked. He had a serious look in his eyes- his beautiful forest green eyes that I could get lost in.

"Why no Edward. Thank you for asking." I put up a false mask of happiness.

"Well you better get to it."Was I imagining him being mean? Maybe I just wanted to imagine that he was being a monster. Maybe I wanted to be blinded by the fact that he was actually a really genuine guy. He was just concerned of his friend. I just want to hate him so bad, but I can't/

"Yeah... Sure." I said. "Want a drink Edward?" I asked. Knowing that Tanya was pregnant I didn't ask her.

"Nope." He said popping the 'p'.

"Whatever."

My life was turning for the worst. I tried to drink all my feelings away. I guess I learn from the best right?

Renee- my mother you could call her, was an alcoholic. When I was thirteen my step-father Phil, sexually abused me. I tried to tell my mother but she chose to believe him. That's why I ran away. I ran far far away to Forks to live with my Dad- Charlie. He was the chief of police. He was so shocked to see me. Once I told him why I was there he called some people. Phil was arrested and my mother went to rehab. She killed herself two years later. Phil- was murdered in Jail.

I had a screwed up childhood I know. I haven't told anyone about my past other than Edward and Tanya. Those were the two people I always thought I could rely on. I could trust.

She was my best friend.

Best friend. When I think about it now I would consider her my worst enemy. We had to compete against each other for the man we both loved, and she won.

She _always_ won.

"Oh, Bella, I had to ask you something," Tanya said snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded my head and she continued. "well I was wondering if you would be the god mother...." She said calmly. I felt the tears welling up. I should be the one to be asking her to be the god mother to mine and Edwards child. ME! Not Tanya. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Yeah. It would be an honor." I said repeating my earlier words.

"Thank you Bella!" She said gushing and giving me a giant hug. It was awkward because her stomach was touching mine. "Oh and Bella, I forgot to tell you, I am going to see my family and Edward is staying behind. I wanted to know if you could keep him company. You're the only friend I know that won't try to jump him." He smirked at what she said. He knew full and well I still loved him it was completely obvious. Tanya wasn't the smartest though.

"I guess its up to him?" I said making it sound like a question.

"It would be delightful." He said.

"I guess its all set then." Tanya said smiling. "Bye!" What a sneaky bitch.

"Wait, I didn't know you were leaving tonight." I said.

"Well I am." She simply stated, booking it out of the door.

"This is awkward." I said.

"Yes it is." He said.

"Are you sure you don't want a drink?" I asked while he looked at me like a man who hadn't seen water in years. He sauntered toward me, and I made no attempt to move. I wanted this more than him. He was now right in front of me, and he grabbed my face and kissed me forcefully. I complied with the kiss completely. His tongue was begging for entrance and I happily obliged.

"I want you Bella." He said in a husky voice. I let out a whimper in response. He took that as the 'ok' and pushed me on the bed.

Before I knew it we were both naked and he was pounding mercifully in and out. And my God did it feel good. A few quick thrusts later I felt him spill his seed in me. We both collapsed in a heap on my bed.

It was a good few moments before I heard him speak again.

"That was a mistake." He said and walked out of the door. What the fuck? He was just going to screw me and leave me. Was I just another notch on his bedpost?

Yes, yes I am. How could I be so stupid to open my legs for him? I am not a low grade skank. He should feel bad because he fucking cheated! I'm no home-wrecker. I can't believe I just did that to my best friend

I am a horrible friend.

I needed to get out so I went to the nearest bar. I am turning into Renee Dwyer. I'm such a disappointment.

"Scotch." I said when I made it to the bartender. He handed me the drink, and I took a sip and let the alcohol burn its way down my throat. I scanned the bar when I saw a familiar flash of bronze, unruly hair.

I had to do a double take. It was Edward in all his glory with his pixie of a sister

She was so nice. We still talked from time to time.

Please, please don't let her see me. "Bella! Over here!" I heard her yell. I had to get out. I couldn't deal with Edward right now.

_Does anything go right in my life?_

I luckily made it out of there.

That icident was a few weeks ago. So here I am at the hospital awaiting the news of my life. This could change me _forever_.

"Bella Swan?" The receptionist called and I walked back to the office.

"Congrats!" The doctor immediately said.

"No" I murmured, not loud enough for the doctor to hear. How could I make this mistake. Why couldn't have we remembered the fucking condom?

"You're going to be a mommy!" Wait, back the fuck up. Irresponsible Bella Swan was going to be a mom? I could hardly take care of myself. Heck I was only 24.

"Oh, okay." I said and did what me and my mother do best I - runaway. I would not be a home-wrecker. Tanya and Edward had something going for them. Even if it hurt to admit.

And fuck did it hurt.

I would not ruin my best friends life. I knew I couldn't abort this baby. Heck, I couldn't even give it up for adoption. This may sound selfish but this would always me a reminder of Edward, but it will also remind me of how I betrayed Tanya's trust.

_My baby._ I knew I already loved whatever it was.

I soon got back to my home and started packing- everything. I wanted everyone to forget about boring old me. Me as a mom. How was I going to be a single mom?

I feel so ashamed. How could something like this happen to me? Why did he have to be almost irresistible?

Once I got everything packed, which wasn't much, I packed my truck up and headed for god knows where.

I ended up in San Antonio TX of all places. I was going to start my life over. Hopefully I would make friends.

I was to tired to go on so I figured I needed a motel and called it a night. I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Would this be a place to raise a baby?

I could only think of one way to find out and I hated it.

Sight-seeing.

I took a shower glancing at the clock I noticed it was already eleven thirty. I needed to get going. I hopped in my truck and I was almost out of gas.

So, I stopped at a gas station and saw a beautiful blond there. I waited for the clerk to come over and fill me up when the beautiful blond started approaching me.

She could give Tanya a run for her money.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, how much?" She asked. Was she really a mechanic? She just seemed to beautiful to do something like that.

"Twenty please. Also, I'm new in town and have no clue where I'm going. I was wondering if you could steer me in the direction of apartment complexes or something." It felt so natural to talk to her like I had been her best friend for my entire life.

She laughed. "I could give you my number and you could just call me. I can show you around." She filled up my tank and I sped away.

I just drove around when the unexpected happened. My phone rang and it was Edward.

What do I do? Answer it? Wait, no I couldn't. He can't know about the baby. He had Tanya and the baby they were having.

I decided why the fuck not, and answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where are you Bella?! Everyone is worried sick!" He sounded way mad. Why would he care if I were gone. It makes no difference to him.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. You swear no matter what happens you will stay right where you are?" I was going to tell him. My baby needs a father.

"What Bella? No one hurt you did they?!?" He seethed.

Now or never.

"I'm sorry I'm not brave enough to tell you, because you deserve to know, but I can't." I chose never. I'm such chicken shit.

"Whatever. Where are you? You need to come home this instant!"

"No Edward, I don't. I have been hurt time and time again. I will not be hurt anymore. I need to move on with life, because honestly Edward.. I still love you. I never stopped. I will never come back. Goodbye Edward, I love you." I hung up the phone and cried.

Big crocodile tears.

These were the last tears I would shed for Edward Cullen. I might as well just let the flood gates open.

I cried for myself.

I cried for Edward.

I cried for Tanya and her baby.

And last but not least I cried for my baby that would never know its father.

Thinking that made me break into sobs. I was being selfish. I was doing what was right for me not what was right for Edward and the baby.

_I'm pregnant._

I text. My finger lingered over the send button.

Maybe Edward should know, but then again maybe he shouldn't. I chickened out again and saved the message to my drafts.\

**A/N- Hello again. Long time no chapter. How do you guys feel about the updated version? How do you feel that she didn't send the message?**

**New chapter won't take as long, but I can't promise it will be really fast. I found its easier to write a bunch of short, bad chapters and then just edit the crap out of them and then put them all together.**

**So thanks again for sticking this out with me.**

**Review? Tell me what to fix, give me suggestions, something. I love feedback.**

**NTMREashleyXcore ("**


	3. What are the chances?

**So I'm not dead...**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like 1,000,000,000 years. Lol. Truth be told my computer had a virus. Dumb I know. Well its fixed now and I can be on my merry way. I hope you guys haven't lost faith in me because I love each and everyone of you, so please continue reading, reviewing, and telling me what I should improve on. I hope you aren't disappointed in me.**

**Now on with the story!**

** Ashley.**

**BPOV**

****6 months later****

Edward still didn't know about the pregnancy and I planned to keep it that way. I am pregnant with twins, a boy and girl. Harlow Juniper and Eric Jacob. I made plenty of friends here. Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmett Brandon. Rosalie and Emmett were engaged and she was pregnant I was so happy for them. Tonight we were going to meet Jasper's mystery woman we have been hearing about for the last four and a half months. He would not tell us her name because he did want us to find her and ruin it for him. That was a classic Jasper move; always so secretive.

But, I had a bad feeling about this one that just consumed my whole mind. I had no clue as to why I should have a bad feeling. This was Jasper. Its not like he just finds girlfriends off of the street. What if he did though, and she was some psycho ax murderer. Ugh. Just thinking about it gave me the heebie jeebies.

Rose snapped me out of my inner musings asking me what I was going to wear to the meeting of Jasper's woman.

"I have no clue Rose. Everything I wear these days are so fucking uncomfortable." I huffed out. Rosalie got this look in her eyes. I'd know that look anywhere. Shopping. She saw realization dawn on my features and she started begging.

"Please oh please with cherry on top?" She begged. I guess I could go shopping I was in need of some new maternity pants. _Gosh I'm such a fucking pushover._

"I guess Rosalie, but we just have to go to McDonald's first. I am in need for some salty goodness." I said while she beamed at me. "Oh, and I get to drive." That's all it took for her face to fall.

We arrived at the mall at approximately twelve thirty. That meant exactly 6 hours til we get to meet the woman who supposedly "stole Jasper's heart." My mind was in autopilot as we entered the first store just grabbing whatever I saw and taking it to the dressing room. I discarded my clothing and looked at my ballooned stomach. _And I thought Tanya looked huge._

Just when I was about to put on a pair off leggings I felt one of them kick. I hated the feeling. One of them in there was going to be a soccer star. I pretended not to feel it and continued putting the leggings on. Once I got them on I put on the green sweater dress I picked out very quickly. It was actually quite cute.

"Hey, Bitch. Let me see what you got." I heard Rosalie through the wooden door.

"Okay, but promise not to laugh."

"Promise." And with that I hesitantly opened the door to see a shocked Rose.

"You can actually pick cute clothes on your own. You have to get that. Oh! Now we get to go to the cosmetics store and get the right shade of green to go with that, you just have to let me do your hair to." Rosalie rambled. I simply nodded my head in response.

It was now three in the afternoon and we were just arriving home from the mall. "We have to get ready quick. Jazz wants to leave at 5. I guess she lives far away or some shit."

Joy joy.

I quickly threw on my outfit and rushed to the downstairs bathroom so Rose could "fix me up". When I met her she directed me to sit down, as she started I couldn't help but to think of the ways my life has changed in the past six months.

First Edward fucks me and says it was a mistake. Then I find out I'm pregnant. I debate whether or not to tell him, meet Rose, Emmett, and Jasper, move in with Rosalie, discover I'm not pregnant with one child but two, Man my life is one giant show. It would probably thoroughly entertaining though.

_I can see it now Keeping up with Bella Swan. Haha._

Rosalie now started on the mess that is my hair. It was untamable I swear. I felt something hot touch me and screamed.

"Its just a curling iron Bella chill the fuck out." Rose told me. About ten minutes later she said she was finished.

_Huh, that was fast. _I thought.

I stole a glance in the mirror. I looked gorgeous if I do say so myself. Rose then said she was going to get ready and that I should wait for the guys in the foyer. I did as I was told and the appeared about five minuted later. Emmett walked in first carrying flowers which I assumed were for Jasper's woman.

"You look rather ravishing tonight Bella." Emmett joked.

"Ah, cut it out." I said impersonating Joey from that show Full House. Emmett thought it was the funniest thing he ever saw and could not for the life of him stop laughing. Rosalie stepped out of the bathroom looking stunning and asked Emmett what was so funny. He couldn't even speak. "Joey and Full House Bella." What was that Emmett?

"Huh?" Rose asked and we all burst out laughing. Rose was the first to regain her dignity. "We should get going."

I was following Jasper and wondered where the fuck we were going. The ride was taking forever and I was seriously starting to consider this ax murder thing. It was the perfect setting. Way back where nobody can hear you scream. I was snapped out of my thoughts by the song on the radio. _Thank god. _Roughly thirty minutes later we pulled up to a beautiful house. I climbed out of my car and walked towards Rose. She smiled brightly and talked about how excited she was to see her baby brothers girlfriend. But I couldn't concentrate. My feeling of uneasiness grew heavier the closer I got to the door. Rose rung the door bell and looked at me weirdly. The moment someone answered the door I was assaulted with the sound of a baby crying. "Bella?" A very familiar voice asked.

Alice.

What are the fucking chances?

**A/N**

**I hope you all liked that and don't forget to review.**

**Summer is here also so I would like to update a lot more.**

**So expect another update soon.**

**-Ntmreashleyxcore.**


End file.
